Hermione et l'amour impossible
by Melsun
Summary: Quand Hermione, voit sa vie mêlée entre deux hommes et qu'elle doit faire un choix.
1. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle année commence

**Disclaimer : Tout est à la génialissime et grandiose J.K Rowling**

**Annonce de l'auteur : Bonjour, après avoir laissée cette fanfiction de côté pendant deux années, j'ai décidée de la reprendre. Cependant avoir relu les chapitres que j'avais eu l'occasion d'écrire, certains ne me plaisaient plus ( orthographe, tournure de phrase, incohérence…). C'est pour cela que j'ai décidée de reprendre cette fic « à zéro ». Je voudrais encore m'excusée d'avoir laissé cette fic en plan comme ça. Mais j'avais perdue tous mes manuscrits. Pourquoi je me suis décidée à la reprendre ? Tout simplement parce que deux ans après l'avoir arrêtée ma fic était encore lue et appréciée. **

**Pour ceux qui étaient là il y a deux ans et qui relieront cette fic merci à vous pour votre patience. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs et bien bonne lecture. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre « remanié », un peu plus long que celui précedement écrit. Merci à toutes et à tous. **

**Je remercie tout particulièrement une lectrice devenue ma correctrice Eileen19**

**Enjoy ! **

Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle année allait commencer à Poudlard. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient à la gare King's Cross. Ils disaient au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Harry chéri, soit prudent surtout. lui dit Molly avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

Ils montèrent ensuite tous les quatre dans le Poudlard Express, ce train qui signifiait à Harry qu'il allait enfin rejoindre « sa maison ». Une fois entrés dans le wagon, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment et ils en trouvèrent un en très peu de temps. Après avoir rangé leurs bagages dans les espaces prévus à cet effet, Ron regarda Hermione et prit la parole:

- Alors Mione, prête pour une nouvelle année ?

- Oui, mais j'espère que cette année Tu-sais-qui nous laissera un peu plus de répit !

Hermione entendit Harry soupirer. La perte de son parrain avait été très dure à supporter et il s'était promis qu'il le ferait payer à Voldemort. Oui, ce monstre paierait pour la mort de Sirius et celle de tous les autres.

- Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir reparlé de ceci…

- C'est rien, Mione... répondit le Survivant.

Harry, en disant cela, avait serré la main de sa bien-aimée Ginny. En effet, l'été avait été riche en émotions, Harry et Ginny s'étaient fortement rapprochés ce qui n'avait au départ pas plu du tout à Ron. Après une énième dispute avec Hermione à ce sujet, Ron l'avait finalement embrassé pour la faire taire. Hermione surprise mais heureuse ne l'avait pas repoussé, et voilà maintenant deux mois que leur relation durait. Ginny regarda la pendule accrochée dans le compartiment, celle-ci indiquait 11H10.

- Vous n'étiez pas censés avoir une réunion à 11H05 ? dit simplement la jeune rousse.

- Mee ! s'exclama Ron.

Il se leva, traîna Hermione avec lui et disparu, celle-ci eut juste le temps de passer ce message avant que sa tornade de petit ami ne la tire derrière lui.

- Pas de bêtises !

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi rapides pour traverser six wagons remplis d'élèves, d'animaux et de valises. Ils n'avaient pas non plus fait attention aux regards, ni aux paroles dont ils étaient les principaux protagonistes. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets, visiblement tous se trouvaient là : Cho Chang, un de ses amis de Serdaigle, les deux Préfets de Poufsouffle, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson qui était collée à lui. Il ne manquait que leur professeur, les Préfets-en-chef ayant une réunion un peu plus tard dans la journée. Malefoy s'abstint de faire un commentaire lors de l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione car McGonagall entra à leur suite.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année parmi nous ! Les instructions sont toujours les mêmes que l'année dernière, l'horaire des rondes vous sera distribué en même temps que vos emplois du temps. Au sujet des nouveautés, une nouvelle salle a été aménagée pour les Préfets ainsi que pour les professeurs. Elle nous servira de point de rencontre et a pour but de renforcer les liens entre les Préfets et leurs professeurs. L'ancienne salle est maintenant inaccessible et sera transformée en réserve. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous de découvrir toutes les ressources dont regorge cette salle. Le mot de passe vous sera communiqué par le Directeur lui-même. Serpentard en charge du wagon n°1, Serdaigle n°2, Poufsouffle n°3 et enfin Gryffondor n°4. Bon voyage à tous !

Ils quittèrent tous le compartiment, Malefoy se retourna alors vers les Gryffondor :

- Alors comme ça Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe sortent ensemble ? Beurk... !

Ron commença à bouillir mais Hermione le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le wagon suivant. Le temps passa et il fut l'heure pour les jeunes sorciers de se changer. Hermione raconta à ses amis l'entretien avec McGonagall.

- Vous avez de la chance ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Je me demande quelles sont les ressources dont elle parlait… Bon, nous vous laissons, les premières années nous attendent. ajouta Hermione, enthousiaste.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Ron embrassa discrètement Hermione.

- J'espère pour vous que notre tendre professeur de Potions ne s'y trouvera pas souvent car s'il vous voit faire ça, au revoir les points des Gryffondor ! dit Harry en souriant.

Ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers et arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque tous les élèves de première année furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva et entama son habituel discours.

- Bienvenue à nos jeunes élèves, je compte sur chaque Maison pour accueillir les nouveaux convenablement. Je tiens à rappeler que l'accès à la Forêt est totalement interdit, vous pourrez aussi prendre connaissance de la liste des objets interdits auprès de Mr Rusard. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, votre professeur de Potions, Mr Rogue, n'est pas ici en raison d'un léger contretemps. Il ne reviendra que dans une semaine. Bon appétit à tous !

On entendit quelques exclamations de joie venir de la table des Gryffondor, de grands sourires apparurent sur les visages des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle et de la déception sur les visages des Serpentard. Certains purent même voir l'air amusé de Dumbledore mais celui-ci ce reprit bien vite.

- Jeunes gens, je vous prierais de bien vouloir manger tant que votre repas est chaud...

- Et dire que j'ai abandonné les cours de Potions ! Je ne pourrai même pas profiter de la première absence de Rogue… soupira Ron.

- Heureusement que j'ai déjà lu tout le manuel… soupira Hermione au même moment.

Harry éclata de rire, et fut suivit de Ginny.

**Alors vos impressions ? Est-ce que ça plaît toujours aux anciens ? Et aux nouveaux lecteurs ? **

**Le prochain chapitre vers la fin de la semaine ou début de la semaine prochaine. **

**Merci à Eileen, see you later :p**


	2. Chapitre 2: Pris sur le fait

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, merci à tous pour vos reviews et de m'avoir ajouter dans vos alertes. **

**Enjoy! **

2 septembre 1996

Ce jour était sous le signe des premiers cours. Hermione se leva sans peine, heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir reprendre son activité favorite: apprendre. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la Salle commune afin d'attendre Ron. À peine s'était-elle assise qu'un petit papier volant vint atterrir sur la table devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit sans surprise qu'il était de Dumbledore.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Comme vous l'a sûrement annoncée votre directrice de Maison, je vous communique le mot de passe " Amourus " que vous devrez prononcer devant le tableau de cette salle se trouvant au 5__ème__ étage. Miss Granger, je vous souhaite une bonne découverte._

_Dumbledore_

Le petit papier s'envola de la main d'Hermione et fut réduit en cendres par un sort d'autodestruction. _Dumbledore a toujours le chic pour trouver de bon mot de passe_, pensa-t-elle. Excitée à l'idée de découvrir cette nouvelle salle, Hermione espérait que son emploi du temps lui permettrait de le faire avant midi. Elle commençait maintenant à s'impatienter, voilà dix minutes qu'elle attendait son petit ami et son meilleur ami.

- Ah enfin! J'aurais eu le temps d'aller voir cette salle mais maintenant il ne nous reste plus que trente minutes avant le début des cours! s'exclama-t'elle, agacée.

- Quelle ronchonne! soupira Ron en regardant Harry.

Hermione fit mine de bouder et Ron l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, tous les trois se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Ron avec son habituel appétit dévora trois gâteaux entiers, de la gelée et but trois verres de jus de citrouille. Vers le milieu du repas, ils obtinrent leurs emplois du temps et Hermione ronchonna de nouveau.

- Pfff! Je vais devoir attendre à 13H00…

- Mione, t'as vu? On loupe un double cours de Potions! Voilà comment commencer l'année sans perdre de points. lui dit Harry.

- Ouais, bah on n'aurait pas pu louper ce matin? rétorqua Hermione en replongeant dans son bol de céréales.

- Mione, je ne veux pas t'affoler mais dans trois minutes nous devons nous trouver en Histoire de la magie avec nos amis Serpentard. Il lui avait murmuré ceci à l'oreille et embrassé sur la joue.

Hermione sourit légèrement, rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Elle fut suivie par ses amis et par les regards de tous les Serpentard amusés de voir Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe ensemble. La matinée fut longue pour Hermione car elle n'avait fait gagner que vingt pointsà sa Maison. Elle pria Ron de se dépêcher de manger, celui-ci grogna mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à Hermione. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, on aurait pu penser qu'Hermione allait faire le marathon de Paris. Cependant, Ron l'attrapa par le bras et lui pria de gentiment se calmer car il venait de manger et n'avait pas envie de «décorer» le sol du château. Au bout de cinq minutes, qui parurent des heures à Hermione, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau qui était orné du blason de l'école et d'une caricature des professeurs. Ron fut pris d'un énorme fou rire. Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire devant les mines étranges de leurs professeurs. Le personnage semblant représenter Albus s'anima.

- Bonjour. Le mot de passe?

Ron était à moitié écroulé par terre, il marmonnait ce qui semblait être « la tête que va faire Rogue». Hermione ne releva pas et prononça le mot de passe. Albus sourit et le tableau pivota laissant place à un trou par lequel passa le couple. Hermione s'était arrêtée devant l'entrée, Ron la bouscula mais elle ne releva pas sa plainte. Elle était bouche bée devant cette pièce ovale aux proportions inimaginables. Les murs étaient ornés de livres, plus rares les uns que les autres. Hermione devina que la réserve de la bibliothèque avait été transportée ici car elle pu reconnaître _Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs _qu'elle avait pu emprunter en deuxième année afin de préparer du Polynectar. Une cheminée donnait une atmosphère calme et sereine à cette salle, un grand canapé et six fauteuils étaient dispersés dans la pièce. Au fond se trouvait une pièce avec un petit écriteau sur lequel était inscrit «Réunion». Hermione allait se diriger vers un livre lorsque les bras de Ron vinrent l'entourer. Celui-ci posa son menton sur son épaule et lui murmura qu'elle était bien plus belle et intéressante que tous ces livres. Hermione se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du tableau...

- Albus! Albus je vais vous étrangler! Ces mots furent murmurés par un professeur de Potions de bien mauvaise humeur.

_Comment a-t-il osé? Comment peut-il m'afficher comme ça? Comment peut-il me faire ça alors que je risque ma vie chaque jour pour lui? En plus quelle idée de mettre un mot de passe aussi stupide que celui-ci, «Amourus»… Albus ne jure donc que par cela?! _pensa t'il tout haut. Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec une telle rage que le tableau pivota violemment, et Severus entra dans la salle.

_Voyons voir la salle si pleine de surprises…Ah bah tiens, pour une surprise en voilà une bonne!_

- Granger, Weasley ! Pas de cochonneries devant moi! 80 points en moins pour Gryffondor! s'exclama l'homme.

Hermione sursauta, Ron se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à voir le professeur Rogue dans la pièce.

- Mais monsieur, je croyais que vous ne deviez revenir que la semaine prochaine… lui dit Hermione, gênée.

- Miss Granger, comme je sais que ma compagnie vous fait horriblement plaisir, vous serez en retenue demain à 15H00 dans mon bureau. dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Mais demain nous sommes samedi!

- Oh, vous en redemandez Miss Granger?! Très bien, pour vous faire plaisir, vous resterez deux heures de plus.

Hermione était passée de la gêne à la rage, elle sortit en trombe de la salle.

- Comment pouvez vous...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par le professeur de Potions.

- Weasley, sachez que je fais ce que je veux et c'est pour cela que Gryffondor va encore perdre vingt points. Je vous conseille de partir avant que le sablier de Gryffondor ne soit dans le négatif.

Ronald suivit Hermione, ses joues arborant la même couleur que ses cheveux. Rogue, quant à lui, sourit intérieurement.

_Alors comme ça Granger et Weasley sont en couple… Ça va me fournir un bon sujet de détente…_

La suite la semaine prochaine! Un petit sondage, lorsque vous lisez des fics quels sont els couples que vous préferez?


	3. Chapitre 3: Retenue et interrogations

Hermione n'en revenait pas, il lui avait donné une retenue un dimanche, il était bientôt l'heure qu'elle y aille aujourd'hui elle était habillée en moldu car les élèves n'étaient pas obligés de mettre l'uniforme un dimanche

**Chapitre 3 : Retenue et interrogations. **

En ce samedi de septembre ensoleillé, une jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter ses amis. Elle n'en revenait pas ; son professeur de Potions l'avait collé en plein milieu de l'après-midi et avait retiré en quelques secondes tous les points qu'elle avait gagnés durant la journée. Et tout ça parce qu'elle avait osé embrasser son petit ami devant lui ! Rogue n'avait jamais donc connu ça ?

- Voilà Mione, bientôt l'heure de ta mort… lui murmura Ron dans les couloirs.

Hermione soupira, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire faire ? Et surtout, combien de temps ça durerait ?

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas une méthode de punition aussi horrible que celle d'Ombrage…

- Tu sais Mione, je vais dire quelque chose que jamais je n'aurai pensé dire un jour. Rogue est terrible mais à coté d'Ombrage, c'est un agneau… 

- J'espère… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire en attendant, vous trois ? 

- Euh…moi je vais aller prendre un bain dans notre superbe salle d'eau pendant que ces deux-là vont roucouler. Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle... avoua Ron.

Harry et Ginny le regardèrent et cette dernière ne put réprimer l'envie de lui mettre une petite claque derrière la tête. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses amis à part peut-être le principal intéressé. C'est sur cette taquinerie qu'Hermione les quitta non sans oublier d'embrasser le souffre-douleur. Il était 14H53, Hermione serait donc légèrement en avance mais elle ne voulait pas faire perdre plus de points aux Gryffondor. Les cachots ne reflétaient pas du tout l'atmosphère qui régnait dehors, ici tout était sombre et froid. La jeune brune frappa à la porte et une voix sinistre lui répondit « Entrez ». Hermione n'adressa qu'un simple regard à son professeur, celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur un livre. Il ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'il lui dit ceci :

- Très bien Miss Granger, vous allez me nettoyer toutes les fioles qui se trouvent sur les tables devant vous. Attention car certaines d'entre elles contiennent des restes de potions très dangereuses. Je ne voudrais pas que votre si belle cravate de Gryffondor ne soit trouée.

Hermione ne releva pas la pointe de sarcasme dans la tirade de son professeur, et se contenta de répondre calmement :

- Très bien monsieur.

Elle se dirigea vers les fioles ; elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Il devait bien y en avoir une centaine. Hermione commença à chercher dans les poches de sa cape lorsqu'elle entendit la voix grave de son professeur dire :

- Miss Granger, vous nettoierez tout ceci sans baguette ! Une Moldue comme vous doit bien savoir comment faire ça... Oh, mais suis-je sot ! J'ai oublié de vous préparer les produits…

Il marmonna un « accio » et une éponge, du savon liquide ainsi qu'un chiffon atterrirent dans ses mains. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos et ne répondait pas mais elle n'en pensait pas moins :

_Quel tyran, il l'a fait exprès, ça va me prendre tout l'après-midi !_

Au bout d'une heure, Rogue leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille. Il la trouva changée. Hermione avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux, ils étaient maintenant lisses et paraissaient soyeux. Si elle avait eu les cheveux roux, Severus aurait pu sans doute la confondre avec son ancienne meilleure amie. Certes, elles avaient quelques points en commun : brillantes élèves de Gryffondor, Sangs-de-Bourbe, mais surtout un intérêt certain pour les Potter (père et fils). 

_Non, elle ne sera jamais comme Lily_... _Il faut vraiment que je passe à autre chose. _dit une voix dans sa tête.

Severus, secoua sa tête de gauche à droite après avoir remarqué qu'il fixait la jeune fille depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes. Il décida de replonger dans son livre. Durant l'heure suivante, il observa de nouveau la jeune fille et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une fiole à nettoyer. Il la laissa faire et prononça enfin ces mots :

- Très bien, Miss Granger, votre retenue est terminée.

Hermione sortit des cachots sans un mot ni un regard pour son professeur. Cette tâche l'avait profondément ennuyée mais elle avait pu se réciter les cinq prochains chapitres qu'ils étudieraient en Arithmancie. La jeune fille se dirigea dans la Salle commune pour voir si Ron s'y trouvait. Severus, de son côté, se leva et d'un coup de baguette rangea les fioles parfaitement nettoyées. Il se dirigea ensuite dans ses appartements et se regarda dans un miroir en repensant à Lily. 

_Potter n'était qu'un idiot mais au moins, il n'avait pas les cheveux longs et gras, le nez crochu et la particularité de repousser les gens. Mais aujourd'hui c'est décidé, Lily Evans, tu ne seras plus que ma meilleure amie…_

Le lendemain matin. 

Le trio maintenant devenu quatuor, se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour leur habituel petit-déjeuner. Il était très tôt et le repas ne devait commencer que dans cinq minutes, ils attendirent donc que les portes de la Grande Salle soient ouvertes. Une fois l'attente terminée, nos compères allèrent s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or. Ron s'affala sur son siège et commença à soupirer. Tous le regardèrent.

- Oh non, devinez par quoi nous commençons, Harry et moi ! Double cours de Divination !

Hermione arbora un grand sourire en se remémorant son dernier cours de Divination et ajouta :

- Mais pourquoi vous tenez tant à avoir cette matière stupide comme option ?

- Et bien, j'aime l'entendre me dire que la mort m'attaquera demain. Si je l'écoutais, je serais déjà mort une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Et puis ce n'est pas si dur que ça, il suffit de lui dire que nous avons vu quelque chose d'horrible à travers ses feuilles de thé. Lui rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

Ron attrapa les lunettes de Harry et commença à imiter son professeur de Divination.

- Oh, mon pauvre garçon, une mort certaine vous attend !

Ils partirent tous dans un grand fou rire, mais soudainement des voix commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle. Ils remarquèrent que tous les visages étaient tournés vers l'entrée. Ron ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Non Harry, je dois faire un cauchemar, dis-moi que c'est un nouveau !

- Non Ron, je ne crois pas... murmura Harry, tout aussi surpris que lui.

Ron va-t-il se réveiller ? Harry va-t-il survivre à ce qu'il vient de voir ? La réponse au prochain épisode ! 

Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? 

A la prochaine ;p 


	4. Chapitre 4: L'habit ne fait pas le moine

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir sans un mot, même Malefoy était bouche bée

Chapitre 4 : _**L'habit ne fait pas le moine.**_

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rowling, oui tout est à elle du moins pour l'instant :p

**Rating :** T peut-être M par la suite

**Spoilers :** C'est La fic se déroulant lors de la sixième année, des spoilers des tomes 1 à 6 sont possibles.

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Drame.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous voici le quatrième chapitre, je tenais aussi à vous informer que j'ai crée un blog pour vous tenir au courant des avancés des chapitres, des réponses aux reviews etc. ( http : / melheart . blogspot. com ) ( vous pouvez retrouver l'adresse dans mon profil, n'oublier pas d'enlever les espaces )

Enjoy ! Une petite citation pour illustrer ce chapitre.

_La beauté de l'apparence est seulement un charme de l'instant ; l'apparence du corps n'est pas toujours le reflet de l'âme_. George Sand

Tous les élèves et les professeurs fixaient cet homme et Dumbledore arborait comme à son habitude un léger sourire. Comme s'il savait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard. Tous les élèves, y comprit les Serpentard, n'en revenaient pas. Mais les ils étaient tous fiers à cet instant d'avoir cet homme comme directeur de Maison. Rogue était content d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez ses élèves et ses collègues. En effet, sa première étape dans l'oubli total de son amour pour Lily Evans était de changer son apparence. Il n'avait pas changé grand-chose ; il avait juste coupé un peu ses cheveux, deux mèches se baladaient sur son front. ( j'ai essayé de faire ça pour que vous vous rendiez mieux compte, imaginer juste que Sev a les cheveux noirs et non gris car en noirs on ne voyait plus rien. http / img187.imageshack.us/my.php?imagesevicopieuj2.png , l'illustration sera sur le blog ) Severus souriait intérieurement, ses yeux ressortaient mieux et paraissaient moins sombres, mais son regard était toujours aussi dur, il semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans. Severus passa à côté de la table des Gryffondor, il ralentit son pas et finit par s'arrêter à côté d'un jeune rouquin.

- Monsieur Weasley, si vous vouliez bien arrêter de me regarder comme ça… Je ne voudrais pas que la Gazette ait pour gros titre « Romance entre le Maître des Potions et un jeune Gryffondor» !

Ronald Weasley baissa légèrement la tête et rougit de honte. Hermione lui prit la main tout en riant, cependant lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard de Severus, elle la lâcha ne se rappelant que trop bien sa retenue. Gryffondor et Serpentard riaient ensembles à la remarque de Rogue, chose qui était très rare. Rogue alla s'asseoir à la table qui lui était réservée et pouvait sentir les yeux de ses élèves dans son dos.

- Wow, choquant ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Et bah, c'était pas trop tôt ! J'en étais venu à penser qu'il était né avec cette coupe. dit Ron.

Hermione et Harry acquiescèrent devant les propos de leurs amis. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, certains élèves osaient jeter un coup d'oeil vers leur professeur, mais celui-ci leur répondait par des regards à vous foudroyer sur place. Ron, avala son jus de citrouille de travers, il toussa légèrement et ajouta :

- Je viens de réfléchir, vous pensez qu'il veut séduire Trelawnay ?

- Ron, t'es pas sérieux là ? répondit Harry. Rogue a changé mais sincèrement, je pense que ce n'est pas pour Trelawnay et je crois que celle-ci préférerait son ancienne coupe. Et toi Hermione, que penses-tu de notre cher professeur ?

- Moi…euh…bah, c'est mieux comme ça.

_C'est vrai, je le déteste mais je dois avouer que ce changement le fait paraître plus jeune, ou plutôt il affiche simplement son âge réel. Enfin, je dois avouer qu'il est beaucoup mieux, il en devient même attirant…_ pensa-t-elle ensuite.

Hermione venait de se mettre une petite gifle mentalement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dit cela à haute voix. Son malaise ainsi que ses joues rosies attira l'attention d'un certain rouquin assis à côté d'elle.

- Hey Mione ça va ? lui dit son petit ami en lui serrant la main.

- Hein ? Euh…oui merci.

Severus s'était levé, agacé par les regards trop insistants des élèves. Il allait passer près de Potter et sa clique lorsqu'il vit Hermione Granger secouer la tête et se donner une petite claque sur la joue. Il s'arrêta et ne put s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Voyez-vous ça… En plus d'avoir des cervelles de Scrouts, les Gryffondor s'automutilent maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas que la maison de Godric Gryffondor pouvait tomber aussi bas.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione, les Serpentard ricanèrent et les Gryffondor la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Le professeur continua son chemin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ennuyer les rouges et or était décidément son passe-temps favori. Hermione fut très gênée non pas à cause de la remarque de son professeur mais surtout par ses précédentes pensées.

- Hum, je vous laisse… Je crois avoir oublié mon livre d'Arithmancie.

- Mais Hermione… Attends-moi ! lui dit Ron en l'attrapant par le bras. Harry, on se rejoint en Divination !

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il reparla à Ginny de ce qui venait de se passer mais celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle devait sûrement avoir un petit problème féminin. Harry sourit, décidément sa Ginny n'était comme personne. Hermione marchait dans le couloir sans un mot, alors Ron l'arrêta et lui demanda ce qui se passait. La jeune fille lui répondit que tout allait bien mais que son contrôle d'Arithmancie nécessitait l'utilisation du livre et elle venait de penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Ron ne broncha pas car il savait comment était Hermione lorsqu'il s'agissait des études. Hermione pria Ron de l'attendre dans la Salle commune. Une fois arrivée dans son dortoir, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage et observa son reflet dans le miroir.

_Bon, après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment menti à Ron… J'ai un devoir qui nécessite l'utilisation du livre, et même si je l'avais sur moi ce n'est pas comme si je lui avait totalement menti._ se dit-elle.

Alors qu'Hermione essayait de se convaincre, elle entendit Ron lui crier de se dépêcher. Hermione attrapa son sac et descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis que le professeur Rogue avait changé d'apparence. Il était toujours aussi ignoble avec les élèves n'appartenant pas à sa Maison. Un groupe de jeunes sorcières avaient décidé de créer une sorte de Fan Club. Ce groupe ne cessait de grandir tout en agissant dans la plus grande discrétion.

- Vous avez vu la nouvelle initiative de la présidente de ce Fan Club à deux noises ? demanda Ginny.

- Lavande ? Ouais, j'ai appris qu'elle avait fait exprès de crier dans les cachots juste pour se faire mettre en retenue. Pff ! Mais le pire c'est qu'on a perdu trente points à cause de cela ! Et puis quelle idée de créer un « Fan Club »… s'exclama Ron.

- Ron, je te rappelle que Harry en a un aussi…

- Oui, mais Harry, enfin c'est Harry ! Harry est le Survivant alors que Rogue lui, combine avec Tu-sais-qui ! Et puis Harry est bien plus beau… répondit Ron.

- Ron, n'oublie pas que Harry est prit, alors évite de lui faire du charme. dit sa jeune sœur.

Ron rougit et tous les autres partirent dans un fou rire. Ils durent se séparer afin de rejoindre les cours plus ou moins ennuyeux qui les attendaient. Vers la fin de la journée, Hermione se rendit au terrain de Quidditch afin de retrouver celui qui occupait une place importante dans son cœur. En effet, Ronald était en ce moment entrain de poser sa candidature pour le poste de gardien. Hermione apprit que les sélections s'étaient terminées en avance. Harry l'informa que Ron était parti à la salle de bain des Préfets afin de prendre sa douche.

_Et bien, c'est qu'il l'aime cette pièce ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle reprit alors son chemin en sens inverse, assez agacée d'être venu sur ce terrain pour rien. En traversant le Hall, elle se remémora les évènements de l'année dernière : l'horrible Ombrage, la mort de Sirius et ce Hall qui lui rappelait surtout le coup de maître des jumeaux Weasley. Les folies des deux jeunes gens lui manquaient même si elle devait souvent les réprimander pour leurs actes illicites. Ses pensées la menèrent devant la salle de bains, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. On se serait cru dans un sauna Moldu, on ne pouvait pas voir à plus d'un mètre et la chaleur était étouffante. Cependant, Hermione pu apercevoir quelque chose qui l'interpella. Elle avança en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur le sol humide. Elle aperçut une ombre, l'ombre d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas crue capable de faire ça…

Danke à ma beta Eileen

Vos impressions ? si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas laisser les par reviews, j'y répondrais sur le blog.


	5. Le lion et l'aigle

Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, devant elle se trouvait Ron à moitié nu, il était assis et par dessus lui se trouvait Cho qui l'embrassait fougueusement

**Chapitre 5 : **_**Le lion et l'aigle.**_

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rowling, oui tout est à elle du moins pour l'instant :p

**Rating :** T peut-être M par la suite

**Spoilers :** La fic se déroulant lors de la sixième année, des spoilers des tomes 1 à 6 sont possibles.

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Drame.

**Me voilà de retour, tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'essaye de poster toutes les semaines mais maintenant ça va devenir plus dur bac de français oblige********. Dans ce chapitre l'histoire avance légèrement, à la fin du chapitre j'aurais une petite question à vous posez si vous pouviez y répondre ça m'aiderait beaucoup ********. **

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews **

**Enjoy ! **

_**Dans les romans, l'amour c'est merveilleux, parce que là, le héros a toujours toutes les qualités dont rêvait l'héroïne. Tandis que dans la vie !... Quelle déception !**_

_**Simone Bussières**_

**- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_On se serait cru dans un sauna Moldu, on ne pouvait pas voir à plus d'un mètre et la chaleur était étouffante. Cependant, Hermione pu apercevoir quelque chose qui l'interpella. Elle avança en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur le sol humide. Elle aperçut une ombre, l'ombre d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas crue capable de faire ça…_

L'ombre qu'elle perçut se sépara en deux, en fait il n'y avait pas une mais deux personnes. Hermione allait partir lorsqu'elle reconnu une chevelure rousse qu'elle connaissait bien. Étrangement, la buée disparaissait peu à peu. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir ; devant elle se trouvait un rouquin, SON rouquin ! Il était à moitié nu et embrassait fougueusement la Préfète des Serdaigle, Cho Chang. Hermione laissa tomber son sac sur le sol humide et le bruit fit sursauter les deux amants. Ron croisa le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione.

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

- C'est donc pour ça que tu étais toujours absent ! s'écria Hermione en colère et profondément touchée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

La jeune Gryffondor ramassa son sac et partit en courant sans se retourner, elle manqua d'ailleurs de glisser sur une flaque se trouvant près de la sortie. Ronald Weasley se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune asiatique et commença à sortir du bain.

- Hermione ! Attends !

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul**_

_**You changed my life and all my goals**_

_**And love is blind and that I knew when**_

_**My heart was blinded by you**_

Il ne put faire un pas de plus car la jolie Cho lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna vers elle et attendit que la jeune fille prenne la parole.

- Ron…je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais et non pas cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Et puis je suis bien mieux qu'elle…

- Bien sûr Cho, je t'aime, je ne peux pas me passer de toi ! Mais Hermione est…enfin _était_ ma meilleure amie. Alors je dois aller la voir, lui expliquer…

- Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes vraiment en restant ici ! lui lança Cho sur un air de défi.

Ron fixa la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son ex-petite amie et retourna à l'intérieur de la baignoire géante. Cho arbora un sourire vainqueur et embrassa Ron passionnément. Pendant ce temps, Hermione courait sans s'arrêter dans les couloirs, ne faisant que peu attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Son regard était trouble, les larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

_Comment a t-il pu me faire ça ? Moi je l'aime et lui pendant ce temps il m'oublie dans les bras de cette fille ! Il vient de détruire six ans d'amitié et quelques mois d'amour en à peine quinze jours ! _pensait-elle tout en poursuivant sa course.

_**Goodbye my lover**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

_**…I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow**_

Ses pas la menèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans cette école, cette salle où elle se sentait tellement bien. Cet endroit où le temps semblait se suspendre, ses propres besoins ne devenant que soif de lecture. Entre deux sanglots, elle parvint à prononcer le mot de passe, elle pénétra dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre. La jeune fille se jeta à plat ventre sur le canapé et laissa sa peine s'exprimer. Elle était triste mais elle pleurait surtout de rage car elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Ronald pourrait la trahir à ce point. Une porte s'ouvrit, et un homme sortit de la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits, il brandit sa baguette et prononça un « Lumos ». Il se rapprocha alors du canapé et se tenait prêt à attaquer. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le dos de la jeune fille brune. Il en déduit que ça devait être la Préfète de Gryffondor. Hermione en ayant entendu du bruit, essaya tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes, peu importe qui était la personne derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas être harcelée de questions.

- Miss Granger ! Regardez-moi ! prononça sèchement l'homme.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Au moins elle savait que lorsque Rogue entendrait des pleurs, il ne lui poserait pas une multitude de questions. Rogue, agacé qu'on ne lui obéisse pas, décida de remédier à cela.

- Très bien Miss Granger, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, et je suis prêt à en enlever encore dix autres si vous n'obéissez pas à ma requête.

Hermione était encore plus en colère, elle venait de perdre son petit ami mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle faisait perdre des points à sa Maison pour rien. Elle se retourna alors et aperçut le Maître des Potions pointant sa baguette sur son visage. Elle plaça la main devant ses yeux afin de ne pas être trop éblouie par le sort de lumière.

- Miss Granger ! Vous venez de louper votre devoir de métamorphose. siffla le professeur de Potions en voyant les traces de larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Hermione ne répondit pas, un simple devoir manqué n'était rien, elle pourrait se rattraper. Alors que là, elle se sentait trahie et ne pourrait pas retrouver sa confiance en Ronald. D'un coup de baguette, Severus alluma les torches se trouvant dans la pièce. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, mais celle-ci les baissa et regarda la cheminée vide. L'homme soupira et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvant dans la salle. Il soupira encore une fois et demanda :

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Ces mots lui avaient presque écorché la bouche. Mais à cet instant, l'étudiante lui rappelait le jeune homme qu'il était dans sa jeunesse. Bien que lui n'aurait pas pleuré…

- Rien, monsieur, rien... Elle l'avait dit d'une voix claire, son regard était toujours fixé sur les cendres se trouvant à l'intérieur de la cheminée.

Severus se leva, après tout qu'avait-il à faire d'une Gryffondor ? Il se dirigea ensuite vers une petite table, s'assit et marmonna un « Accio ». Un paquet de parchemins vint se poser sur la table et l'homme sortit une plume en silence. Pendant ce temps, la jeune Griffonne ne cessait de penser au rouquin qui était son petit ami. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte ? Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, puis un autre, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'entendit pas l'homme qui avait lâché un grand soupir et qui s'était approché d'elle.

- Bien Miss Granger, je voudrais corriger mes copies alors maintenant vous me dites ce qui se passe ou je vous mets dehors avec une retenue en prime ! dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Hermione sursauta légèrement et lâcha la cheminée des yeux. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues et se contenta de dévisager Rogue.

_Pourquoi veut-il savoir ? En quoi la vie d'une Gryffondor peut bien l'intéresser ? _pensa-t-elle.

- Et bien Miss Granger, j'attends… ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Ah, vous voulez vraiment savoir !? Après tout, tout le monde sera au courant ! Alors voilà, Ronald Weasley me trompe avec Cho Chang ! Vous êtes content, vous allez pouvoir me rabaisser maintenant ! Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait hurlé.

- Calmez-vous, Miss Granger !

Severus ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Il pensait qu'elle allait continuer à pleurer mais là elle lui hurlait dessus. Pourquoi ? Pour cet idiot de Weasley ?

- Me calmer !? Me calmer !? Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça alors que celui que j'aime vient de me briser le cœur ? Vous n'avez donc jamais aimé ? cracha Hermione.

Les derniers mots de son élève lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide et son cœur se serra. Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé ! Depuis qu'il avait connu Lily Evans, il aimait… Il aimait à en devenir fou ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était morte, Severus était plein de regrets. Enfin, il ne voulait plus aimer Lily, il ne pouvait plus, il souffrait trop. Il avait attrapé le bras d'Hermione et sifflé :

- Miss Granger ! Cessez votre insolence, je ne suis pas votre ami alors ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Et par-dessus tout, ne me dites pas que je n'ai pas de cœur…

Hermione grimaça car pendant son discours l'homme avait resserré sa poigne. Au point que lorsqu'il retira sa main du bras de la jeune fille, Severus put apercevoir qu'il y avait laissé des traces. Il se sentit coupable de s'être laissé emporter, il murmura une vague excuse presque inaudible.

_Severus t'abaisser à ça ! T'excuser auprès d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, on aura tout vu… _songea-t-il.

Hermione arrêta de fixer la marque rouge qui ornait son bras et regarda, estomaquée, son professeur de Potions. Elle ne savait pas si son esprit lui jouait des tours ou si elle avait bien entendu ce qui lui paraissait être une excuse. L'homme fixait les yeux noisette de la jeune fille et celle-ci les baissa rapidement. Elle pensait qu'elle avait sûrement mal entendu, cet homme ne pourrait jamais être désolé pour quelqu'un. Severus lui tourna le dos, et Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir d'ici, au moins elle savait que le jeune rouquin ne viendrait pas dans cette salle. Elle observa discrètement son professeur ; les cheveux courts lui allaient vraiment bien mais pourquoi avoir décidé de changer d'apparence ? Le changement n'est pas vraiment une chose importante pour son professeur, la preuve depuis maintenant six ans il avait toujours le même rituel avant de les faire entrer en classe. Hermione ne comprenait pas mais après tout, chacun est libre de ses choix.

- Miss Granger… Miss !

Hermione sursauta, elle rêvassait tellement qu'elle en avait oublié la présence de son professeur. Celui-ci soupira devant l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Miss Granger, je vous disais d'appliquer cela sur votre bras, la marque devrait disparaître d'ici demain matin.

La jeune fille prit entre ses mains le pot que lui tendait l'homme. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien et retourna auprès de la petite table. Il prit les parchemins se trouvant sur celle-ci et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Miss Granger, la Grande Salle ferme ses portes dans une trentaine de minutes. Si vous voulez manger, je vous conseille de vous dépêchez de sortir d'ici.

Il avança de quelques pas et se retourna une nouvelle fois en s'apercevant que la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé.

- Miss, vous devez garder la tête haute en toutes circonstances.

Il fit volte-face et posa sa main sur la poignée, mais une voix l'interpella avant qu'il ne la tourne.

- Professeur ?

L'homme retint un nouveau soupir et se retourna, décidément il ne pourrait jamais aller manger. Il scruta les yeux noisette de la jeune fille.

- Quel mot de passe stupide, vous ne trouvez pas ? lui dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

L'homme s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il hocha légèrement la tête et sortit pour de bon. Une fois la porte refermée, il laissa tomber son masque de glace et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Oui, Severus Rogue venait de sourire et pas avec mépris. Voilà maintenant des années que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Vos impressions ? **

**Hermione et Severus vont-ils faire un coup d'état auprès d'Albus afin qu'il change le mot de passe ? Ron et Cho vont-ils se faire emporter par le videment de la baignoire ? **

**La réponse au prochain épisode ! **

**Ce chapitre a été illustré par une magnifique chanson de James Blunt : Goodbye my lover.**

**Maintenant ma question : Avez-vous réussi à aller sur le blog ? Est que vous pensez cela inutile ou bien que vous n'avez pas songé à y aller. Si oui avez-vous des suggestions pour l'améliorer ? **

**Merci de vos réponses, et de vos futures reviews ******

**Cordialement Melheart, je publierai l'avancé du prochain chaoitre sur le blog **

**Have a good day ! **


	6. Chapitre 6: Escapade

Hermione laissa seul Severus et se dirigea vers sa salle commune

Chapitre 6 : Escapade

**Excusez-moi pour ce léger retard, mais j'aime publier mes chapitres en en ayant un d'avance. Voici donc le chapitre 6, intitulé escapade. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture je débute comme d'habitude ce chapitre par une citation, qui évoque selon moi le chapitre, de près ou de loin. **

_Il n'est pas important de sortir le premier, ce qui importe, c'est d'en sortir vivant._

_Bertolt Brecht_

**Enjoy **

_L'homme s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il hocha légèrement la tête et sortit pour de bon. Une fois la porte refermée, il laissa tomber son masque de glace et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Oui, Severus Rogue venait de sourire et pas d'un sourire de mépris. Voilà maintenant des années que cela n'était pas arrivé._

Hermione observa la porte de la salle se refermer. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ici mais malgré sa rancœur envers Ronald Weasley et Cho Chang, elle entendit son ventre crier famine. Hermione soupira, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir faim mais elle se résolut à sortir de son cocon en n'oubliant pas de prendre un livre sur une des nombreuses étagères. Le repas d'Hermione avait été rapide, d'une part parce que la nourriture ne semblait avoir aucun goût et d'autre part parce que la Grande Salle devait fermer une quinzaine de minutes seulement après l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Son repas n'avait pas non plus été perturbé, car à cette heure seulement une petite dizaine d'élèves finissaient leurs repas. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'aucun professeur hormis le professeur Rogue n'était présent. La rouge et or se dirigea vers la Salle commune, en espérant ne pas croiser le rouquin sur son chemin. Ce ne fut pas celui-ci qu'elle croisa mais son meilleur ami qu'elle vit sortir par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le jeune homme sourit gentiment en la voyant. Hermione força un rictus qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Mione ? Ça ne va pas ? dit le jeune capitaine en levant un sourcil.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry… Alors ce recrutement ? répondit la jeune fille.

- Et bien pas trop mal, mais ne change pas de sujet, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione.

- Harry, tout va bien…dit-elle en levant les yeux.

- Hermione, tu ne mens pas très bien…Tu sais, entendre la télévision de mon oncle m'apprend parfois quelque chose. D'après plusieurs séries policières, détourner son regard lorsqu'on révèle une information est un signe de mensonge. dit Harry calmement.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, elle venait d'être prise sur le fait. Le regard de la jeune fille se voila, et les larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues. Après une vingtaine de secondes de silence, Harry remarqua que le sol était par endroit parsemé de petites taches. Il releva alors le menton de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne rompit pas le silence, il se contenta seulement de calmer les sanglots qui secouaient Hermione. Une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, Harry se sépara d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ceux-ci avaient été rougis par les larmes.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Je t'en pris explique-moi…demanda Harry d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Ron…Ron il m'a… Elle laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot mais entreprit de continuer. Il m'a trompé avec Cho ! souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille, profitant de la sortie d'un élève, s'enfuit à travers le passage menant à la Salle commune laissant un Harry plus abasourdi que jamais. Il savait que son ami était attiré par la jeune asiatique, enfin plutôt par son apparence, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de faire cela. Par les années passées, il s'était montré si jaloux, si agressif envers les «prétendants» d'Hermione. Lui qui avait mit six années à dévoiler les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la jolie brune, n'était-ce donc que des caprices de jeunesse ? Harry s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Il ne bougerait pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une explication du jeune roux. Celui-ci arriva d'ailleurs une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il arborait un sourire, presque arrogant. Le survivant se releva et planta son regard dans celui de son ami, le sourire du jeune homme disparut aussitôt.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire cela ? siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Harry…nous en avons déjà parlé…bafouilla Ron.

- Oh que non ! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle t'attirait un point c'est tout ! Ne te rends-tu pas compte de la sincérité d'Hermione ?

- Je…oui mais…Hermione tu sais…elle ne veut pas…enfin elle n'est pas…

- Non, n'insinue pas que tu viens de gâcher ton couple et ton amitié avec elle juste parce qu'elle ne veut pas assouvir tes désirs de jeune homme dont les hormones sont en ébullition ! C'est en étant avec Cho que tu fêtes ta sélection en tant que gardien ?! Et bien bravo !

Les joues du plus jeune fils Weasley prirent une couleur se reprochant de la teinte de ses cheveux.

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry en voyant la mine de son ami.

- Harry…tu ne comprends pas…je n'en peux plus moi…ça faisait trois mois et demi que j'attendais Hermione.

- J'en conclue donc que depuis quinze jours, l'autre la remplace ! Tu me dégoûtes Ron !

Sans un mot de plus, Harry prononça le mot de passe et se dirigea à l'intérieur du repaire des griffons. Ron était dépité, il perdait sa meilleure amie et venait de se froisser avec Harry. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs raison, il n'était qu'un déchet, mais il ne pouvait se passer du corps de la jeune asiatique. Le Survivant chercha Hermione des yeux mais ne l'aperçut pas à l'intérieur de la Salle commune. Un regard se posa sur les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

_Maudite soit cette interdiction d'y aller_, pensa-t-il.

La jeune fille ne se doutait pas que son ami venait de rencontrer Ron, elle était allongée sur son lit, les rideaux fermés. Le dortoir était vide ou presque, une ou deux jeunes filles s'y trouvaient mais pas de rousse prénommée Ginny. Elle avait au préalable jeté un «Silencio» autour de son lit à baldaquin, et pouvait maintenant fermer les yeux. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé en à peine trois heures ; elle avait été trompée, l'avait découvert, avait décidé de rayer Ronald Weasley de sa vie et enfin était passé de la colère à la peine puis de nouveau à la colère. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé celle-ci sur son professeur de Potions, mais bizarrement celui-ci ne lui avait pas enlevé de points pour ça. Enfin il avait fait pire, il avait marqué son bras. Elle se retourna et chercha dans sa cape posée sur le lit. Une fois celle-ci à portée de main, elle en sortit un petit pot. La jeune fille s'adossa à la tête de lit et observa le petit pot, il était transparent et laissait apparaître une sorte de pâte aux couleurs orangées. Elle releva sa manche et observa que son professeur n'y avait pas été de main morte. La marque rouge était maintenant plus pâle mais Hermione pensait que sans la potion de son professeur, elle se serait transformée en bleu le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit donc le pot et entreprit d'appliquer la pâte orangée sur sa «blessure». Une fois cela fait, elle décida de se lever afin d'aller se rincer les mains, elle allait ouvrir le rideau rouge lorsqu'elle vit une jeune rousse passer son visage par celui-ci. Hermione sursauta légèrement, et put lire un sentiment mélangé de haine et de peine sur le visage de son amie.

- Hermione...je…quel con ! s'exclama la jeune fille en refermant le rideau afin de préserver leur intimité.

- Ginny…Enfin c'est rien… lui répondit la jeune fille en rejetant un sort de silence qui avait été brisé par Ginny lorsque le rideau avait été ouvert.

- Mione, écoute, c'est inacceptable de sa part. Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru qu'il t'aimait Hermione ! Mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'un imbécile parfois…

- Oui mais c'était _mon_ imbécile…dit Hermione d'une voix lasse et sentait ses yeux se brouiller.

Ginny qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, s'excusa et fit un grand sourire. Elle se leva et attrapa la main de son amie. Hermione essayait d'arrêter Ginny, elle n'avait pas envie de descendre dans la Salle commune et de voir tous les regards tournés vers elle, et d'entendre Ronald raconter ses aventures avec Cho Chang.

- Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de descendre et puis où va-t-on ? soupira la brune.

_Décidément mon bras droit attire beaucoup de mains aujourd'hui ! _pensa t'elle

- Tu verras…il faut que tu te défoules !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle se trouvait à présent en bas des escaliers du dortoir. Son intuition était bonne, la Salle commune était bondée et l'objet de ses souffrances se trouvait près de la cheminée en face d'un Harry Potter au visage étonnamment dur et froid. Cependant, aucun des élèves ne la regardaient, ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations. Avant de franchir le seuil de la Salle commune, Hermione put croiser le regard du jeune rouquin. Sur son visage se forma alors un masque dépourvu de quelconque sentiment. Elle ne put apercevoir le visage peiné de Ronald Weasley lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos.

- Mais Ginny, on ne peut pas sortir de la Salle commune, il est plus de 22H00 ! dit Hermione, exaspérée.

- Hermione, tu es Préfète non ? Tu as le droit de sortir toi…

- Oui mais ce n'est pas mon tour de garde, et puis toi tu n'es en aucun cas Préfète ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Hermione, parfois je me demande comment tu peux être aussi intelligente et avoir si peu d'imagination. Seuls les Préfets, les directeurs de Maisons et Dumbledore savent qui est en charge de la ronde, je ne pense même pas que Rusard soit au courant. Alors si par malchance, on découvre notre petite escapade, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu m'as découverte dans les couloirs. Et je répondrai alors que j'avais une retenue avec Hagrid car j'avais introduit dans l'enceinte de l'école un objet interdit qui se trouve sur la liste de Rusard. lui expliqua son amie d'un air plus que triomphant.

- Tu appelles ça de l'imagination, plutôt des mensonges…souffla Hermione.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu violeras le règlement ! Tu dois quand même aimer ça puisque tu le fais chaque année… rétorqua Ginny avec un large sourire.

Elle vit le rouge monter aux joues de son amie et la traîna par la main. Les deux comparses se retrouvèrent à marcher dans le couloir du 7e étage. Après une ou deux minutes de marche, Hermione reconnut l'endroit où Ginny voulait l'emmener : la Salle sur demande. Hermione se rappela ce qui s'était passé ici l'année dernière. Harry avait créé l'A.D. avec son soutien. Hermione savait que cette expérience avait été bénéfique pour tous seulement ils avaient perdu Sirius…Hermione étouffa un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit Ginny la sortir de ses pensées en la poussant dans un coin sombre.

- Chut, regarde…marmonna Ginny.

Hermione fixa la porte de la salle qui était à présent ouverte, un jeune homme blond portant une cravate aux couleurs des Serpentard en sortit. _Que fait Malefoy ici ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son heure de ronde ? C'est vrai qu'il connaît cette salle depuis qu'il nous a dénoncés, mais qu'y faisait-il à cette heure-ci ? _songea-t-elle.

Une fois que Malefoy fut à une quinzaine de mètres des deux jeunes filles, la Préfète s'autorisa à parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ?

- Et bien, il suffit de le suivre pour voir s'il retourne simplement dans sa Salle commune ou s'il fouine encore. murmura la jeune rousse.

Hermione allait protester quand elle sentit la tornade rousse l'emporter une fois de plus. Les jeunes rouge et or arrivèrent à le suivre pendant quelques minutes mais soudain le jeune homme ne se trouvait plus devant elles.

- Mais comment…j'aurais juré qu'il avait tourné ici…Pourtant il n'y a qu'une salle de classe dont la porte est close. dit Ginny.

Hermione posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et tendit l'oreille, elle put percevoir les bribes d'une conversation. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un dialogue entre deux personnes.

- Malefoy, faites attention. Vous savez de quoi il est capable lorsqu'il est en colère.

- Oui, professeur…mais vous savez j'ai…

- Attendez ! coupa le plus vieux.

Hermione eut juste le temps de décoller son oreille de la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître un homme au nez crochu portant une longue cape noire. Hermione put savoir avant même que l'homme ne parle qu'elles allaient payer cher leur petite escapade.

- Granger ! Weasley ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! siffla le professeur entre ses dents.

- Professeur Rogue, Hermione n'a fait que me découvrir lors de sa ronde, je revenais de la forêt où j'ai dû effectuer une retenue.

- Weasley, je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Lorsqu'on revient du parc pour se rendre à votre chère Salle commune, on ne passe jamais par ce bout de couloir. Quand bien même que vous auriez prit un raccourci ou que les escaliers aient fait des siennes, ce n'est en aucun cas le jour de ronde de Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en fixant les yeux noisette de la jeune fille. Il se demanda alors pourquoi celle-ci le regardait d'un air apeuré et étrange. Il faisait peur à ses élèves mais de là à avoir un air aussi ahuri que le sien, il y avait des limites.

- Je…oui professeur. répondit Ginny, penaude.

- Très bien, cela vous fera une semaine de retenues avec Monsieur Rusard. Maintenant retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs !

Les jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier et s'en allèrent aussi vite que possible. Ce n'est que devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame que Ginny s'autorisa à parler.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'avais prévenu ! Si tu voulais, tu pourrais faire concurrence à Trelawney en matière de prédiction. Mais qu'as-tu entendu, au juste ?

- Maintenant je vais devoir occuper mes soirées avec Rusard, enfin, ça me fera oublier ton frère. Sinon Rogue semblait avoir une discussion avec Malefoy. Il lui disait de prendre garde, je ne sais pas s'il parlait de son père ou bien de Tu-sais-qui mais Rogue paraissait inquiet. Et tu as vu la cicatrice sur sa joue ? continua Hermione.

- Non, je fixais son menton. Je ne voulais pas être en retenue avec Rusard pendant un mois de plus. dit la rousse.

C'est sur ces mots que la Grosse Dame s'impatienta et s'exclama qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir dormir en paix. Hermione et Ginny prononcèrent alors le mot de passe, entrèrent dans la Salle commune où seul un couple fut surprit de les voir entrer. Les tourtereaux avaient le rouge aux joues et sûrement les lèvres en feu, Hermione ne manqua pas de les réprimander et continua jusqu'à son dortoir où elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée.

Severus Rogue observa le dos des jeunes filles, il n'avait pas besoin de les suivre afin de savoir si elles retournaient dans leur Tour. Il les avait assez refroidies, ce qui permettait à Severus de penser qu'elles ne tenteraient aucune autre escapade nocturne, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Il attendit qu'elles ne deviennent plus qu'une lointaine ombre avant de rejoindre son élève. Il ferma la porte en bois de la salle de classe et jeta un sort de silence. Malefoy paraissait tendu, il fixait son professeur tout en plissant légèrement le bas de sa robe.

- Professeur, vous croyez qu'elles ont entendu ? demanda Malefoy anxieux.

- Je ne pense pas. Elles ne sont pas l'incarnation de la discrétion et on les repère donc facilement. Cependant Drago, prenez garde…Si jamais qui que ce soit est au courant je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. J'ai promis de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour vous aider mais ne vous mettez pas dans le pétrin tout seul.

Severus fouilla à l'intérieur de sa cape, il en sortit une petite fiole qu'il tendit à Malefoy.

- Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, vous aurez bien besoin d'un sommeil sans rêve. Maintenant retournons aux cachots, il se fait tard et il me semble que vous avez un devoir de métamorphose à rendre demain matin.

Drago attrapa doucement la fiole et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il suivit ensuite le Maître des Potions hors de la salle, le chemin jusqu'aux sous-sol se déroula sans un mot. Une fois arrivés aux cachots, Severus quitta le jeune Préfet. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses appartements, la soirée avait été rude. Severus sentait ses paupières qui se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de contempler ses nouvelles blessures de «guerre», et soupira en découvrant son visage et comprenait maintenant pourquoi Granger l'avait dévisagé de la sorte. Une large entaille décorait sa joue gauche. Il avait bien senti une légère douleur lors de l'affrontement mais il avait été trop occupé à fuir les Aurors afin de s'en souvenir à son arrivée à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il se déshabilla, il put apercevoir une ou deux plaies mais rien de bien important. Il ouvrit cependant un petit placard d'où il sortit un pot contenant une pâte colorée, et passa celle-ci sur les quelques blessures en insistant sur sa joue. Demain matin, on ne verrait plus rien. Si seulement cette crème pouvait effacer les actes de Severus aussi bien que ses blessures… L'homme se coucha et s'endormit en revoyant le visage terrifié de la jeune Moldue, elle ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années mais lui ne l'avait pas épargnée. Il ne s'était pas fait à cela la première fois et ne s'y ferait probablement jamais…

**Nos chères petites délinquantes vont-elles prévoir une prochaine expédition au cœur du lac ? Severus va il réussir à dormir sans nounours ? Réponse au prochain épisode ! **

**Melheart, et comme d'habitude réponse aux rewiews directement mais si elles sont anonymes sur le blog. **

**See you later :p **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : ****Les chauves souris sont des escargots :)**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai sur ce chapitre mais je passe en ce moment mon bac de français l'écrit est passé mais il me reste toujours l'oral avec plus de 27 textes à connaître, des biographies, etc. J'espère donc ne pas vous avoir déçu et espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre qui est selon moi plus long que d'habitude.**

** L'amour commence par l'amour ; et l'on ne saurait passer de la plus forte amitié qu'à un amour faible.  
Jean de La Bruyère **

* * *

_L'homme se coucha et s'endormit en revoyant le visage terrifié de la jeune Moldue. Elle ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années mais il ne l'avait pas épargnée. Il ne s'était pas fait à cela la première fois et ne s'y ferait probablement jamais…_

Mercredi 13 Novembre 1996

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la petite escapade de Ginny et Hermione. Peu de choses avaient changées ; Hermione n'avait toujours pas adressé un regard à Ronald Weasley, celui-ci s'affichait d'ailleurs avec sa conquête. Malefoy n'avait pas manqué de rire lorsqu'il les avait vus et avait inventé une nouvelle chanson. Il avait même perçu un sourire sur le visage de Miss-je–sais-tout lorsqu'il l'avait chanté dans le couloir du cours de Potions. Le maître des cachots avaient des réunions très peu amicales avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et bien entendu le SeRoFaC (Severus Rogue fan-club) n'était au courant de rien mais faisait perdre beaucoup de points à la maison Gryffondor.

Ce matin-ci tout était parfaitement normal, Hermione et Ginny venaient de s'installer dans la Grande Salle suivies de près par Harry et Ron. Le Survivant était un peu entre deux chaises, il en voulait à Ron mais comme celui-ci était son meilleur ami, il lui avait donc reparlé assez rapidement. Sa propre petite amie n'était autre que la sœur du jeune roux et sa meilleure amie avait été trompée par celui-ci. Alors comme il faisait depuis trois semaines, il embrassa Ginny, se plaça à côté de celle-ci et invita Ron à se mettre de l'autre côté. Il était ainsi au centre des conversations et Ron se trouvait à distance de deux personnes d'Hermione. Harry Potter leva les yeux, un majestueux hibou venait de déposer la Gazette du sorcier devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier remercia le hibou d'une caresse et le regarda s'envoler. Le ciel de la Grande Salle était d'un bleu éclatant, quelques cumulus y vagabondaient mais ce ciel si clair avait quelque chose d'intriguant, de surprenant. Cependant le jeune homme n'aurait su dire quoi, alors il observa la couverture de la Gazette. Une photo illustrait l'article portant le titre de BAGUETTES DÉFECTUEUSES RETIRÉES DE LA VENTE, un homme maigre apparaissait sur l'image, il portait aux poignets des menottes magiques. Harry ne prit pas la peine de lire la suite de l'article et posa la Gazette sur la table, encore une fois aucune informations sur Voldemort. Ron allait demander à Harry s'il pouvait lui passer le jus de citrouille lorsque Dumbledore se leva. Le directeur fit tinter sa cuillère contre son verre et s'éclaircit la gorge, le brouhaha régnant alors dans la salle se calma et tous écoutèrent avec curiosité le discours du vieillard.

- Bien, je vois que tout le monde ou presque est ici. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. D'ici un mois et une semaine pour être précis, se déroulera la traditionnelle fête de Noël à laquelle les élèves ne partant pas pour les vacances ont habituellement droit. J'ai décidé cette année, afin de vous permettre de faire connaissance avec les autres Maisons, d'organiser cette petite fête la veille de votre départ.

Le tapage auparavant dissipé reprit de plus belle. De grands sourires ornaient tous les visages ou presque, même les Serpentard se réjouissaient à cette idée. Chacun parlait avec son voisin de la personne qu'il ou elle aimerait inviter. Toutefois, tous les élèves se retournèrent en entendant un nouveau tintement de verre.

- Afin de vous permettre de vous préparer, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

Ce fut cette fois-ci l'explosion de joie. En effet, la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne devait se dérouler que la semaine précédant les vacances. Dumbledore prit une nouvelle fois la parole, et Harry put apercevoir une lueur de malice luisant dans les yeux bleu du vieil homme.

- Jeunes gens, une dernière chose. Ce bal hors période scolaire étant une première, une surprise vous attendra afin de marquer le coup. Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon petit-déjeûner et ne perdez pas de vue que les classes sont là pour vous apprendre des choses et non pas des salles de rencontres.

L'homme observa quelques instants les visages de ses élèves et sourit de plus belle, il salua les professeurs et se retira de la salle avant que ses collègues ne l'interpellent au sujet de cette « surprise ».

--

Une semaine passa depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore, le bal était de plus en plus présent dans l'esprit des élèves. Quelques demandes avaient déjà été acceptées, en effet Ginny irait avec Harry, Luna avec Neville et Hermione se doutait que Ron irait avec Cho, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé un autre jouet bien entendu. Aucune demande n'avait été faite à Hermione, celle-ci ne s'inquiétait pas et le fait d'y aller seule ne la gênait que peu. Jusqu'au jour où elle reçut un courrier de Dumbledore. Ginny ayant remarqué le soupir de la jeune brune lorsque celle-ci lut le mot demanda à son amie ce qu'il se passait. Hermione tendit alors le morceau de parchemin à son amie qui le lut à son tour à voix basse.

_Chère Miss Granger, _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'en tant que Préfète, il sera de votre devoir d'ouvrir le bal. Les Préfets-en-chef débuteront la danse et vous les rejoindrez quelques instants plus tard._

_Cordialement, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que vous trouverez d'ici peu un aimable cavalier. _

La jeune rouquine prononça un « oh », en comprenant pourquoi son amie ressemblait maintenant à une loque.

- Qui voudrait de moi ? Même ton frère m'a quitté pour quelqu'un de mieux…Soupira la Préfète.

- Hermione…D'accord Cho est plutôt belle, mais toi tu es intelligente, gentille, serviable, aimable et celui qui ne veut pas de ça n'est qu'un idiot ! Il serait temps que tu oublies Ron.

- J'ai oublié, enfin je crois…C'est juste que cette histoire de cavalier ça me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il ne faut pas croire, il faut en être sûr Hermione ! Et puis tu sais Dumbledore n'a jamais tort.

La dite Hermione leva alors un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, son amie sourit d'un air malicieux. Hermione pouvait alors s'attendre au pire de la part de son amie.

- Oui, pas plus tard que ce matin, un Serdaigle de 5ème année est venu me demander si tu étais libre pour le bal. Je lui ai répondu que oui tu étais libre mais qu'il faudrait qu'il ait le courage de venir te faire sa proposition lui-même.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant de lui répondre… Souffla la jeune fille.

- Hermione, il ne faut pas remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire aujourd'hui et puis tu verras, je mets ma main à couper qu'il te plaira !

Hermione haussa les épaules et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur chemin. Ginny ne manqua pas de raconter à Hermione ce qu'elle savait sur le jeune homme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Ainsi le lendemain, en sortant de son cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione Granger ne fut que peu surprise lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut un jeune homme venant vers elle, il était digne de la présentation de Ginny. Un jeune homme assez grand qui devait mesurer près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, aux cheveux sombres et à la peau légèrement halée. Le jeune homme possédait un certain charme mais étrangement, Hermione ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Celui-ci eut un sourire timide en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux, et Hermione observa qu'il tortillait le bas de son uniforme en signe de nervosité.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom McWan, pourrait-on faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble ? Demanda le jeune Serdaigle en évitant de regarder directement Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je dois me rendre à la Grande Salle, nous pourrons parler en chemin.

C'est ainsi que la conversation débuta, plutôt doucement au départ, la gêne des deux protagonistes étant évidente. Lorsque Hermione avoua au jeune homme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, le garçon parut touché. Il ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes puis expliqua à la griffonne que suite à des problèmes familiaux, il avait dû venir vivre en Angleterre et n'était donc entré à Poudlard que l'année dernière (4ème année). Hermione demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu se faire répartir par le Choixpeau l'année précédente, et Tom rétorqua que son cas étant très rare, le directeur l'avait fait répartir dans son bureau et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à Serdaigle. La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient déjà devant la porte de la Grande Salle, alors elle salua le jeune homme quand celui-ci l'interpella :

- Hermione…je…enfin voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Hermione sentit ses joues rosir et répondit avec un sourire qu'elle en serait enchantée. C'est sur ces mots qu'ils se séparèrent. Elle fut accueillie à la table des Gryffondor par un sourire et Ginny lui tendit sa main. Hermione rit en se rappelant les mots de son amie « je mets ma main à couper qu'il te plaira ». Harry ne comprenant pas demanda des explications, ce que Ginny lui accorda ne s'occupant guère des joues couleur tomate de son amie. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Ginny taquinant Hermione à propos de Tom, et Harry qui entre deux bouchées parlait du championnat de Quidditch et du fait que les Canons de Chudley étaient toujours derniers. La jeune Préfète indiqua à ses amis qu'elle devait passer dans la salle avant d'effectuer sa ronde et ceux-ci acquiescèrent.

Hermione eut le malheur de croiser Peeves dans le couloir du troisième étage. Elle entra essoufflée dans la pièce car elle venait d'éviter de justesse un œuf ensorcelé. Elle venait ici dans le but de chercher des informations sur le devoir de potions qu'elle devait rendre dans trois jours. Le devoir de Rogue était un vrai calvaire même pour Hermione. Celui-ci leur demandait de disserter sur l'effet de certains ingrédients dans la potion préparée la veille. La salle était plongée dans une semi pénombre, seule la cheminée donnait des couleurs à la pièce. Hermione voulait trouver un livre qu'elle avait découvert il y a maintenant un mois. Elle décida de jeter un sort afin d'éclairer la pièce. Une fois celle-ci resplendissante d'une couleur orangée donnée par les bougies, Hermione entreprit de s'avancer vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle vit une masse noire affalée sur la petite table qui se trouvait plus loin. Le professeur Rogue, oui c'était bien lui, s'y trouvait. La jeune fille s'inquiéta immédiatement. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de cet homme de s'endormir sur une table. Peut-être était-il blessé comme le soir où Hermione l'avait « espionné ». La rouge et or s'approcha doucement de son professeur, les traits de son visage habituellement durs et froids étaient relâchés bien qu'il ne souriait pas. Hermione lui trouva alors un air presque…angélique. Les cheveux légèrement plus longs que lorsqu'il les avait coupés, cet air si posé et calme, aucun souci ne semblait tourmenter l'homme bien qu'Hermione savait que son rôle d'espion ne devait pas être de tout repos.

Contrairement à Harry et Ronald, la jeune fille refusait de croire que Dumbledore se trompait au sujet du professeur Rogue. Dumbledore ne se trompait jamais…du moins elle l'espérait. La jeune femme regarda le sol, aucune trace de sang ne s'y trouvait alors elle en conclut que l'homme devait simplement dormir. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage car elle venait de s'imaginer la réaction de Lavande si elle trouvait son « idole » dans cet état. Elle atténua alors la lumière régnant dans la pièce afin de ne pas le réveiller. Dans sa recherche de calme, Hermione trouva aussi plus judicieux de jeter un sort d'attraction plutôt que de remuer toutes les étagères à la recherche de son livre.

- Accio _Ingrédients rares et effets secondaires _(1) ! Murmura la jeune fille.

Aucun livre ne vint à elle, et tout ce qu'elle entendit fut un petit grognement de son professeur. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs sourire Hermione de plus belle. Elle prononça alors le sort un peu plus fort, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. En effet, le professeur de Potions se releva doucement de la petite table alors qu'un livre s'envola de celle-ci et vint atterrir dans les mains de la jeune fille. Hermione baissa la tête, confuse, et bredouilla une faible excuse. Le professeur reprenant doucement ses esprits resta interloqué devant l'absurdité de la situation.

_Comment ai-je pu m'endormir ici ? Il faut que je me reprenne, je manque de sommeil depuis quelques temps… Mais que fait-elle ici ? _pensa Severus.

Le professeur reprit alors son masque habituel, les rides d'expression vinrent alors occuper leur place usuelle sur le visage de l'homme.

- Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je…je suis désolée professeur, je venais juste chercher des informations dans ce livre.

Severus se remémora sur quel livre il avait bien pu s'endormir, il se leva et fixa la jeune fille.

- Miss Granger, ne tentez pas de recopier bêtement ce livre ou 30 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cependant, en un claquement de cape, il se tourna vers la jeune fille immobile et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Miss Granger, donnez-moi ce livre.

Hermione allait protester quand elle croisa le regard sombre de l'homme. C'est alors que la jeune femme aperçut le coin de la lèvre droite de son professeur briller légèrement, une petite tache noire couvrant ce coin de bouche. Elle baissa rapidement la tête et eut un petit sourire moqueur, se reprenant difficilement et tendit le livre à son professeur. L'homme arracha d'un mouvement sec le livre des mains de la jeune fille et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il se souvenait avoir consultée. Une grimace étira alors le visage de l'homme. Il murmura un vague « _Reparo »_ mais rien ne changea. Il grogna alors intérieurement et allait pratiquer son activité préférée.

- Miss Granger, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Hermione resta bouche bée. Qu'avait-elle fait cette fois ? Elle pensa que l'homme avait peut-être vu son sourire mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui enlever des points juste pour cela. L'homme semblait lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille puisqu'il répondit presque immédiatement à ses interrogations.

- Une Préfète telle que vous, Miss Granger, a le devoir d'être à l'heure pour ses responsabilités.

Il ne laissa pas la jeune fille répondre, ferma le livre et le lui remit. Puis dans un claquement de cape faisant sa fierté, il s'en alla.

_Quel prétexte ! Et puis c'est impossible que je sois en retard pour ma ronde, elle devait être dans une vingtaine de minutes lorsque je suis sortie de la Grande Salle. Et ça ne doit pas faire plus d'une dizaine de minutes que je suis ici. _Pensa la rouge et or.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la salle de réunion, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la petite pendule se trouvant dans la pièce. Hermione resta interdite en voyant les aiguilles indiquer 20H05. Elle fut stupéfaite non par le fait qu'elle avait perdu 5 points pour seulement quelques minutes de retard mais plus par le temps qui s'était écoulé. En effet, elle fit un rapide calcul et constata qu'il lui fallait environ quatre bonnes minutes pour venir de la Grande Salle jusqu'à cette pièce, ce qui donnait 19H44, et que son échange avec son professeur avait été rapide et ne devait pas avoir duré plus de six minutes. Cela voulait donc dire qu'entre son entrée dans la salle et le réveil de son professeur, il s'était écoulé quinze minutes. Hermione déglutit difficilement, elle ne voulait pas se demander si elle avait passé plus de temps à allumer les torches ou bien à regarder Rogue dormir. La réponse était évidente. Hermione referma doucement la porte de la salle de réunion, elle était encore abasourdie de ce qui s'était passé durant les vingt dernières minutes. Elle sortit rapidement, n'oubliant pas le livre qu'elle était venue chercher pour se diriger vers le lieu de son tour de ronde. Hermione croisa deux jeunes Poufsouffle aux alentours du 4ème étage, l'altercation fut calme. Les élèves de 1ère année étaient prévenus et la prochaine fois Hermione n'hésiterait pas à les réprimander.

C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir du même étage, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec l'autre Préfet de garde, Ronald Weasley. Hermione sursauta, laissant tomber au sol le livre précédemment emprunté. Elle s'accroupit et entreprit alors de contourner son compagnon Gryffondor afin de finir sa ronde, mais une main attrapa son épaule.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle s'il te plaît…Demanda le jeune rouquin au dos de la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Weasley ! Cracha Hermione en retirant violemment la main de son épaule.

Tandis que la griffonne avançait, le jeune homme vint se planter devant elle d'un pas décidé sans pour autant la toucher, encore secoué qu'elle ait employé son nom de famille.

- Tu parles comme Malefoy maintenant ? Dit simplement le jeune homme. Écoutes Hermione, le fait de ne plus te parler m'attriste.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, et la colère lui montant aux joues, elle ne put garder le ton calme avec lequel elle avait parlé il y a quelques instants à peine.

- Comment…comment peux-tu dire ça ! Il fallait y réfléchir avant de te faire cette fille ! Parce que c'est bien pour ça que tu es avec elle, non ? Pour qu'elle assouvisse tes besoins sexuels, ce que je n'ai pas voulu faire ! C'est ça, hein ?

La jeune fille planta son regard noir dans les yeux de Ron qui baissa la tête et murmura simplement ceci :

- Au début oui…mais…je crois que je l'aime.

Hermione sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous elle, les genoux à terre, les poings serrés elle fixait simplement le sol. Elle ne repoussa même pas Ron lorsque celui-ci vint l'entourer de ses bras. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas envie de se rebeller, de lui faire du mal.

- Hermione…je suis désolé. S'il te plaît écoute-moi. J'ai réfléchi Hermione, bien réfléchi après avoir eu une conversation plus que mouvementée avec Harry. J'en ai déduit que peut-être durant toutes ses années, je ne ressentais pas de l'amour mais une très grande affection pour toi. Enfin, quelque chose entre l'amitié et l'amour, comme une relation fraternelle. Après toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées tous les trois, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre. Je crois que c'est pour ça que lorsque je te voyais avec un garçon comme Krum, j'enrageais, je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse de mal, que tu souffres. Tu comprends ? Alors qu'avec Cho, c'est autre chose. Quand je l'embrasse, j'ai comme des papillons dans l'estomac…Avec toi Hermione, c'était différent.

Hermione avait écouté la tirade de son ami d'un bout à l'autre, son cerveau fonctionnant à une vitesse inimaginable, et ses poings s'étaient desserrés.

- Tu as peut-être raison après tout…

Ron serra alors son amie un peu plus fort, lui murmurant d'innombrables remerciements. Les jeunes gens se relevèrent peu de temps après, sans parler, la gêne étant encore trop forte. Mais le temps effacerait ce malaise. Hermione salua le rouquin, lui indiquant qu'il fallait qu'elle finisse sa ronde au plus vite afin de terminer son devoir de Potions. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Hermione rejoint la tour de Gryffondor. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, soupira et ferma les yeux tout en repensant à sa conversation avec Ron.

_Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais ressenti cela…les papillons dont il parle. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, les romans à l'eau de rose que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire les évoquaient aussi. _Pensa-t-elle.

Elle entreprit alors d'ouvrir le livre de Potions qu'elle était allée chercher pour se renseigner sur le venin d'Acromentula. Elle consulta rapidement l'index du livre et ouvrit celui-ci à la page désirée. Elle commença à lire l'article lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose qui la fit sourire.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sa découverte fit réagir ses camarades de chambre qui grognèrent et lui demandèrent de se calmer puis d'éteindre sa baguette. Hermione se sentit rougir, exécuta leur demande et s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

--

Severus se trouvait actuellement dans ses appartements, le regard perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il pensait à la semaine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait vivre. Une semaine sans aucun répit. Sa marque l'avait brûlée quatre fois et toujours à des heures tardives. Le résultat de tout ça est qu'il avait passé plus d'une dizaine d'heures à l'infirmerie et n'avait dormi que très peu, refusant les propositions d'Albus d'annuler quelques cours de Potions. Son plus grand réconfort avait été de martyriser les rouge et or… Le vieux fou n'allait pas lui ôter ce plaisir quand même ! Ce soir il s'était endormi, il avait bavé et elle l'avait vu…Severus poussa alors un long soupir de lassitude.

Pure invention.

**Vos impressions ? **

**Severus se noiera t'il dans sa bave ? Le seigneur des ténèbres va-t-il venir danser sur un air de salsa ? La suite dans le prochain épisode.**


End file.
